


And then there were nine

by Ladle_Lad



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Each of them are in clubs, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I don't really have any idea for stories, I just wanted to write about my favorite lads, Implied Relationships, Later theres gonna be a band, Legend is salty, Legend needs some luv, Maybe a fight?, Private School, The Zeldas may also make an appearance, just guys being dudes, tags will be updated as i write more, we'll see how this one goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladle_Lad/pseuds/Ladle_Lad
Summary: Link Legent didn't think that his new school was too unusual. It was just a standard private high school, nothing too big. The student population wasn't all that large, but that was to be expected from such an exclusive and prestigious school. After reading and studying for the better course of his summer, Link was sure that he could handle anything this school threw at him. He knew he could probably survive his last two years in peace before attending his dream college and enjoying the finer things in life.What he didn't expect was meeting a flamboyant football star, a frantic pianist and science freak, a history bowl champ from the country, two brunette goody-two shoes, a tired college student, a short artist with some issues, and a bright eyed freshman involved in too many extracurriculars on Link's first day. The most unusual thing? They all shared the same name. Link didn't care for that aspect one bit.......Or a modern AU where I put Legend through the hell of meeting all of the other Links at his new school.
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), sidlink
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	And then there were nine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's a me! Just wanted to clear some things up before the chapter:
> 
> -If you're wondering about how the Links are going to be distinguished, don't worry. Even though they haven't gotten their nicknames yet, I decided to have Legend stubbornly refer to them by their last name. Why? He's salty. 
> 
> -Legend's last name is Legent because I couldn't think of anything better, so ignore this sloppy detail. He'll get a better name anyway.
> 
> -There will be a band that some of the Links play instruments in and I'll go in more detail about that in a later chapter.
> 
> -More side characters will be added, don't worry!
> 
> Also, slight language. Legend likes to be salty so expect some minor curses.

To be frank, Link hadn’t expected his years at Hyrulian Preparatory school to be all that different from his previous school. Sure, the exam was difficult to pass and some of the requirements were just plain _strange_ , but overall the school seemed normal on the website. It had the standard facilities for any private school in New Hyrule; a dorm building, gymnasium, central school, and fields. Nothing strange, Link’s old school had the exact same facilities as did the many other private schools across the city. The school itself was located on the outskirts of New Hyrule City, and since Link lived close enough to said school he was allowed to continue to live with his family (which certainly cut down on the tuition fees). Overall, Link was ecstatic that he could spend his days in academic peace. Goodness knows Link probably could not tolerate another presence in such a close proximity, let alone dorms. 

When Link was first accepted into the exclusive school, he was absolutely ecstatic. Not only was Hyrulian Preparatory school renowned for the academic opportunities, but he read that they had some sort of competitive history bowl. Link had never even heard of a competitive academic team, and by gosh was he sure that colleges would be practically kicking down his door by the time he joined one. He had pretty much planned everything out; stay away from most people, do your work, do as many academic extracurriculars as possible, and get a full ride into Herolian University. Overall, Link was glad that he had been able to transfer here for his junior year. The opportunities that would come with attending such a prestigious preparatory school was certain to get him on the list of candidates for his favorite ivy-league university. 

The outside of the building was anything but welcoming. Even though Link had diligently studied every aspect of this school, the exterior caught him off guard. It was as if the school did not fit in with the climate and the architecture of the surrounding city.The large peaks of the older building definitely clashed with the large skyscrapers and apartment buildings of Dorephan Corner or Vaati District. In fact, the school was basically a castle, if not cathedral. Clearly, this school was built in the old Hyrule city judging by the way the architecture was planned to protect the inhabitants rather than being aesthetically pleasing. The old stone walls towered above Link, a testament to their fortitude in the past wars over the jurisdiction of the Hyland. Link noted, as he and the other students entered the front gates, that most if not all of the windows were stained glass. This created a truly spectacular and intimidating view, as the windows themselves were not particularly vibrant. The courtyard immediately beyond the gates was filled with flowers, fountains, and trees, seemingly a way to welcome new students to not be turned away by the daunting figure of a medieval castle. 

All around him, students gathered, bickered, displayed public affection, and overall made small talk. A larger student with a hideous blue scarf ruffled the hair of a smaller child, as him and his group brushed by Link. Two lovebirds, a younger boy with the wildest hair Link had ever seen and a bulky zora student, chatted away as they practically ran to sit in front of one of the many fountains. Link also observed a small ‘welcome’ area being run by a stocky brunette and a shorter girl with a blonde bob on the right hand side of the doorway. Actually, there were tables everywhere to promote various activities. To the left of the welcome table, an enthusiastic student with brown hair eagerly waved flyers for the volleyball team. The guy with the wild hair from before, who seemingly left his piece of pure bulk, was gingerly greeting those interested in a science club, as he sat to the left of the doorway. Link, for lack of better things to do, approached the table to the right of the Science club and came face to face with an eager student with dirty blonde hair and strange facial markings.

“Interested in the History Bowl dear friend?” Link blinked. Good Hylia this boy’s country accent was thick, it was going to be a difficult time understanding anything he said. “We got an open spot that’s just waiting for you!” The boy smiled with a smirk as he pushed a clipboard towards Link. Link picked up a brochure from the side and studied it carefully. 

“Oh, you like the brochure? My friend in the art club designed it!” Link only nodded in response before carefully writing his name and email on the list and turning it back towards the country boy. “Yeah, when Four came up to me asking to repay the favor that he owed me a while back-” _Goodness, what's with that strange name? Also, does this guy ever shut up?_ Link completely tuned out the boy before waving and leaving the area as fast as he could. _No, don’t talk to them. They’ll hear your voice when you recite facts_. 

Already Link was dreading the minutes of downtime as he began to walk beyond most of the students on the walkway. He stopped observing his fellow students, to be frank he didn’t care for anyone of them yet. Most just seemed _annoying_. All Link wanted to do was get to his first period AP Chemistry class and immerse himself in his studies. The more he studied, the more he raised his chances for a good college to pick him up. 

Link paused by a large oak tree situated in the middle of the stone walkway. The tree was planted in a raised circular platform and was surrounded by various flowers. However what initially drew Link’s attention was not the odd placement of the tree itself, but the gold plated sign in front of it. Judging by the way the sign almost blinded him, Link was sure that it was either new, or diligently cared after. At the base of the sign, a group of blue-white flowers twisted along the two posts digging into the ground. 

“Silent Princesses.” Another accented voice said to the right of him, this accent clearly coming from someone more proper. Nonetheless, Link practically jumped at the sudden presence. Link spun around and came face to face with the girl with the bob. She was wearing a strange looking uniform, white skirt and a white blazer with gold trim, and had a blue sash draped over her left shoulder. Her green eyes pierced into his own blue ones as she smiled sweetly. “Those flowers were planted by my brother and I last year.”

Link slowly nodded before turning back to the sign. Clearly the people here were going to be an obstacle if they kept spontaneously making conversation with him. The country boy he could get, but certainly not her. He was quite content remaining quiet this year, none of that friend group BS he had to deal with last year. Friends only hurt him in the end, he learned that the hard way at Koholint High. 

“I’m Zelda, but my friends call me Flora! I’m the Vice President of the Student body and the Welcoming committee for new students.” The girl, Zelda, clearly did not get the hint. Link turned back around and noted her outstretched hand. He resisted scowling as he gently shook it. _Why are her hands so clammy_? 

“Hello. I’m Link.” Link kept his tone short and to the point. Her smile only slightly faltered as she continued to gaze deep into his soul. _Freaky_. Link didn’t wish to continue the conversation, so he pretended to study the writing on the sign even if he couldn’t understand the older language. Zelda in response, only let out a sigh before slowly chuckling.

“I see you’re one of the other Links then?” _Other Links? Since when was his name common?_ Link had lived his whole life without ever meeting anyone with a name remotely similar to his. In all of the many (crossed out) schools he had gone to, he was regarded as the weird kid who had an “old” name. Hell, people even made fun of him for it! Link turned back around to face Zelda, his eyes widening.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Zelda, certainly shocked by his tone, gave an apathetic smile, which Link refused to react to. She scratched the back of her head, and gave a nervous sigh.

“Oh! I didn’t mean it by anything negative,” she paused and let out a quick giggle, “it’s just that there are like nine other kids named Link here.” She smiled again before allowing her gaze to wander up the side of the building. “Actually, the name Zelda is common here too, quite strange…”

“Huh.” Link quickly left Zelda to ponder this ‘groundbreaking’ news. Link didn’t need to make anymore relations with that girl, something about her almost reminded him of someone. _Was it her curiosity? No, no time to think about that, I have work to do._

Link quickly brushed past her and bolted into the open doorways.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Welcome to AP Chemistry 11, please take a seat Mr-?”

“Legent , Link Legent?”

“Ah yes. Nice to meet you Mr. Legent.” The teacher was a small zora woman with vibrant red scales and a quiet disposition. In her right hand, she clutched a small clipboard detailing every one of her students. She was much younger than most of the teachers in this building, meaning it must be one of her first years here. Her voice was quiet, yet nurturing and most likely belonged in an Elementary school than a prestigious private school. Her attire was practically ripped out of a brochure for any form of corporation. She wore a silk blue blouse with a beautiful sapphire brooch, and a black pencil skirt. Overall simple, but not unusual for a teacher or professional. “I’m Ms. Mipha.”

Link nodded before sitting towards the front of class. The classroom itself was brightly decorated with various colorful posters to remind the students of various rules and safety procedures. Link found himself chuckling at a depiction of a person blowing up a test tube before sliding his bag on top of the desk. The desks were more like lab tables, which allowed for three students per table. Link, for the best angle of the front of the classroom, decided to sit in the dead center of the left hand table. There were two columns of desks, separated by a space for the teacher to walk down the center. To the front, a much smaller yet finely decorated lab table sat in front of a chalkboard. That desk was covered in the front, giving the appearance that there were shelves underneath. 

For someone so new, Link had certainly navigated his way around the school faster than the returning veterans. In fact, it was strange that he was the first person in the room. _Didn’t the others know they were almost tardy?_ The school was huge, so Link wasn’t too surprised by the lack of people, but he didn’t expect to be the only one in the room. Link sat back and tapped his hands on the lab table before reaching into his backpack and grabbing his favorite book. Soon, he found himself lost in the works of the great traveler Majora and relished in the thought of traveling to find an ancient mask or a lost musical instrument. Majora was lucky, she had pretty much traveled the entire world. The thought of traveling in search of ancient ruins or artifacts made all of the school experience almost worth it. Even from a young age, Link was positive that he wanted to become an archaeologist or some form of explorer. However, Link knew that any archaeology group worth its salt had hired those from universities such as Herolian or Princescan. That would prove difficult, but he knew all he had to do to get in was just finish these damned years, and succeed in college. He knew he could do it. 

“Ah, welcome Mr-?”

“Warren, Link Warren.” Link sputtered and turned to the entrance of the class. Clearly Zelda was not lying, that was certainly another Link. At first, Link thought he had misheard the teacher, only to be proven wrong when the kid asked to be referred to just as Link. Link immediately recognized this one as the guy with the ugly blue scarf from earlier. He clutched a fancy messenger bag in his hands as he straightened his pristine green uniform jacket. Link would have to later figure out what each of the colors meant, as he only wore the standard white uniform button up shirt. Link continued to look towards the guy, as he tried to get an accurate reading via his appearance. It worked for Majora, so surely it could work for him too. Upon closer inspection, this guy was tall and muscular with platinum blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Everything about him screamed money as most of the stuff he had looked like it came from the high end stores near Faron shopping center. From his shiny golden watch, to his white sunglasses, this kid clearly didn’t waste any expenses. He winked at Ms. Mipha as she checked her own clipboard. Ew, probably a self proclaimed playboy too. 

“Welcome to AP Chemistry 11, I’m Ms. Mipha. Please take a seat anywhere.” Ms. Mipha smiled sweetly before turning to wait for more students. Link promptly turned back to his book, effectively ignoring this other Link and continuing to immerse himself in more stories of exploration. Unfortunately, the other Link decided to plop his stuff right next to him, disturbing Link at the reveal of the villain’s plans. 

“Hey. You new?” His voice was clear and crisp, which seemed to only infuriate Link more. Link looked over and shot the other kid a glare, which the other didn’t even react to. He just continued to smirk at Link with his perfect pearly white teeth. The other Link shot him a wink before kicking his feet on top of the table like some old-school detective. _Oh, I don't like you one bit._

“Yes, and right now I’m reading.” Link gave a sarcastic smile as he turned back to his book. The boy scoffed something about a stick before turning and chatting with the other students who entered after him. Link smiled as he began reading more of the chapter, effectively ignoring the rest of the group and their dull conversations as more and more students began filing into the classroom.

This continued for another few minutes before Ms. Mipha walked to the front of the class and urged silence from the classroom. Quickly, the conversations died down as the full attention of the class was tuned into the teacher. She smiled sweetly to the class before turning on the projector and fixing her position to the left of the board. Link carefully bookmarked his page with the brochure from earlier and slid it into his bag, before picking up one of his many notebooks and setting it in front of him. As Ms. Mipha waited for the projector to warm up, Link grabbed a mechanical pencil, black ball pen, and pink highlighter and set them in a straight line in front of him. After ensuring that everything was heaven, he began to reach back into his bag to grab a pencil. As his arm inched closer, a quick series of taps on his shoulder interrupted him from his task. 

“Hey, can I borrow a pencil?” The other Link whispered quickly and desperately. Link looked over to the desperate face of the kid sitting to the left of him and quietly scoffed. The kid, Warren (Link refused to call him by his first name), had placed his hands together like he was praying to some pencil deity. Link only looked at him in utter disbelief before slowly shaking his head. _What kind of imbecil doesn’t bring a pencil to class? Does this meathead really think I’m sacrificing one of my precious pencils?_

“No, I’ve only got the one.” Link lied as he quickly removed his hand from the entrance of his bag and closed it. In truth, he had spent almost all of his supply budget on mechanical pencils since he had a tendency of losing them. His bag held almost half of the ones he’d liberated from the clutches of the local office supply store on Farosh corner. The kid raised an eyebrow, frowned, and lowered his voice more.

“Listen bud, I know your type.” This time, Link raised an eyebrow. _My type? What’s that supposed to mean, pretty boy?_ Link glared daggers before beginning to doodle on his notebook. Warren sighed, clearly frustrated with the lack of response from Link and tapped his shoulder again. This time, Link didn’t acknowledge his existence and continued drawing depictions of a cool sword he saw in a magazine. Link wasn’t about to give the kid the satisfaction of one of his priceless pencils, Link knew _his type_. “Just let me borrow a pencil?” 

“Why don’t you ask your other friends over there?” Link glanced past Warren, and noted the girl sitting directly behind the lad with the cyan hair. She clearly had something to say to the other and was just waiting for the chance to speak with him again. Judging by the way she seemed to be trying to work up the courage to tap him on his shoulder, Link figured that she had been meaning to speak with him for a long time. _Why not help her out?_ “How about her?”

“Cheap prick.” Warren scoffed, scrunched up his nose, and turned to the girl sitting behind him. The girl practically beamed before handing him one of her own mechanical pencils and beginning to talk his ear off. Link smirked as he continued to arrange his desk, this time including a chunky eraser he had found by a water fountain. Now that such a pesky person was off his back, he could focus on more important things.

Ms. Mipha clapped her hands together as her presentation was finally loaded onto the drop down screen in front of the chalkboard. She seemed almost proud of herself as she made sure to avoid the various cables and cords that tangled around the room. Clearly, she wasn’t used to the schools older electronics and the integration of her newer gadgets would most likely cause problems. It seemed today was her lucky day, judging how she sighed with relief when everything was calibrated properly. 

“Now class, let’s begin with-” Suddenly the door to the back of the classroom slammed open revealing the kid with the insane hair from earlier. He was out of breath and frantically waved his hands in the air before running up to the front of the class, passing Ms. Mipha a note, and taking the open seat to Link’s right. Link inwardly cursed his earlier decision to sit in the middle of the table, as he began to absentmindedly play with a piece of his own blonde hair. The only word Link could think to describe him was disheveled, as his uniform shirt was completely covered in dirt and wrinkles. His own fancy (and wrinkled) jacket was draped over his right shoulder and was a dark royal blue.This kid, also blonde but a more sandy blonde, had the most wild appearance he had ever seen at a private school. His hair, which was a more tangled heap earlier, was carefully braided and ornamented with sapphire clips that matched Ms. Mipha’s broach. His skin was extremely tan and freckled, which only highlighted the scars on his face. _Holy Hyia, this kid had some serious scars._ The scars, which almost engulfed the entire left hand side of said face, extended down his throat and presumably further down. 

As he got to the desk, he allowed his head to hit his tattered bag and gave a quick thumbs up to Ms. Mipha’s concerned look. Link scoffed before turning back to his set up. _Didn’t this school have strict requirements for who got in, or did they just let anyone crawl in from the streets?_

“Well, Mr. Wilde. I didn’t expect to see you today.” She giggled as she went to place the note by her desk to the left hand corner of the classroom. The boy simply gave a silent chuckle as he turned to begin rummaging through his bag, which more resemboled a satchel. Most if not all the contents of said bag were heaped in one unrecognizable mass of loose papers and gnarly textbooks. Link thought that the giggling bit was strange, before he saw the resemblance between her and the zora with Wilde earlier. _Ah, I see. He’s dating her younger brother, so of course they know each other_.

The kid shrugged before starting to pull out an older version of the chemistry book, clearly handed down from a family member. Link felt a twinge of pity for this kid, as that book had definitely seen better days. As Wilde pulled the book out, a group of papers fell out and onto the floor. Wilde quietly gasped as he began desperately trying to pick the majority of the papers up which continued to slip his grasp. Most of the said papers were sheets of music and or brochures for the science club. Link reached for one piece of music that had landed near him and slid it across the table, earning a quick smile from Wilde as the kid continued to fumble around on the ground.

“Link, please try to keep your things more organized.” _Great, this kid was another Link_. Ms. Mipha tapped her foot on the floor as the rest of the class quietly giggled. Link Wilde turned scarlet, gave a smile, and continued to move his hands, which Link now recognized as sign language. Link himself didn’t know that much sign, but he was able to pick out a few apologies directed towards the teacher. Ms. Mipha smiled back, and began to click through a slide presentation on her laptop. 

“Anyway class, welcome to the first day AP Chemistry 11.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please bear with me, this is my first modern fic and I'm trying my hardest to be as descriptive as I can for my vision of their world. 
> 
> Not meaning to beg for comments, but sometimes you guys are super cool and inspire me greatly to keep writing. 
> 
> Stay tuned, we'll be meeting a few more of the Links in the next chapters to come!


End file.
